


Book Commentary: The Fault in Our Stars

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [21]
Category: The Fault in Our Stars - John Green
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:53:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Relationships: Hazel Grace Lancaster/Augustus Waters
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: The Fault in Our Stars

  * I mean, yeah, Hazel Grace, I can see why your mom thought you were depressed. Those things you listed definitely sound like depression.
  * “Depression is a side effect of dying.” Oh, fuck off.
  * I mean, the support group leader did have testicular cancer, but that’s a bit… very preachy about his lost balls…
  * Isaac had a really rare eye cancer. What even…?
  * And the formatting of this conversation between Hazel Grace and the mom is really weird. Like, why write it out as lines in a script or whatever and use quotation marks for the actual quote bits? Like, using both is just really redundant.
  * “You don’t _take_ pot, for starters.” Again, what even…?
  * “The contraption was necessary because my lungs sucked at being lungs.” *sigh* You know what? I’ve gotta just go along with the weird quotes and try to enjoy this.
  * OK, so, the book just went on and on about how hot Augustus was, so I honestly don’t see how Ansel Elgort or whatever his name is got cast as the supposedly hot guy. He’s kinda boring-looking.
  * This chapter is so slow…
  * What even is this whole thing about the literal heart of Jesus?
  * Don’t worry, Hazel Grace, I’ve never seen _V for Vendetta_ either. And I’m not sure if I’m even really interested, even with Natalie Portman and Hugo Weaving and Rupert Graves in it.
  * Augustus has a prosthetic leg. OK.
  * The phrase “I’ll always love you” was ruined for me by the shittiness of Severus Snape.
  * I’d make one of those sarcastic SpongeBob memes with “iT’s A mEtApHoR” if I had any sort of awesome photo editing skills. Does anyone have links for meme-making websites so I can make one of those sarcastic SpongeBob memes with “iT’s A mEtApHoR”?
  * How are they already having a movie date after one fucking chapter?



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
